1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece door module for motor vehicles, encompassing a selfsupporting metal carrier panel (for example made from punching-and-benching sheet) and a multiplicity of retaining elements in the form of elevations, depressions and cutouts, which facilitates the assembly of the motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing automation in the assembly of motor vehicles make it necessary or at least highly desirable that assembly units which belong together and are made from rigid and movable parts can be assembled separately and checked for correct functional capability, if possible prior to their final incorporation into the motor vehicle being produced.
Conventional door modules are usually composed of a metal panel, to which necessary functional components such as retaining and guiding elements are subsequently screwed, bolted or welded. Door modules made from metal advantageously have a relatively high intrinsic stability. However, not all functional components can be formed directly from metal, they instead additionally comprise other materials, usually plastic, which necessitates subsequent working of the prefabricated metal body in order to fix the functional components of different materials movably or immovably at their intended place of use.